The demands of consumer electronics are always increasing, and demand more solid state memory, including flash memory, ReRAM (Resistance Random Access Memory), and DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory). Solid state memory is generally composed of a number of memory cells. Due to ever-shrinking size requirements for smaller and smaller devices, and the physical size of each memory cell, a number of techniques have been developed to decrease the size of each memory cell.
One technique is to use an etching process to form a bit line through a resistor or capacitor, which reduces memory cell size, but also damages the material of the memory cell due to the etch process. Another technique is to use a damascene process which avoids damage to the material of the memory cell, but this makes it difficult to isolate the bit line and the resistor or capacitor without creating a larger memory cell.
Thus, a need still remains for a better semiconductor memory system and method of manufacture. In view of the push to ever-smaller devices and higher density memory, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, growing consumer expectations, and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.